


Способы снятия стресса от Питера Хейла

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — О, если ему потребуется спустить пар, то я с удовольствием помогу, — ухмыльнулся Питер Хейл.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 18





	Способы снятия стресса от Питера Хейла

***

— И знаешь, что она мне говорит? Вот ни за что не поверишь! — пылко взмахнув руками, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей персоне, воскликнул Поллак Сидней. Его тощая, излишне худая фигура могла запросто затеряться на фоне того же высоковольтного столба. Возможно, по этой причине он всеми силами стремился выделиться.

— И? Не томи давай, рассказывай! — подбодрил его Тимоти Хаффл. Этому тучному мужику в принципе ничего и никогда не светило, потому он был не прочь послушать про любовные похождения других.

Но Поллак молчал, дожидаясь абсолютного внимания немногочисленных выпивох местного бара. Вот только Крис Арджент, который владел этим местом, протирал бокал, крепко поджав губы, и не обращал на него никакого внимания.

— Слыш, Крис! — окликнул его Поллак.

— Повторить? — не поднимая головы, уточнил тот.

— Мужик, я тут рассказываю, как смог затащить в постель самую неприступную телку района, которую окучивал почти полгода! А ты даже головы не поднимешь.

Тот тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на своего посетителя, не стараясь скрыть раздражения.

— Не думал, что мне нет дела до того как и в каких позах, ты трахал телку, которая доила тебя шесть последних месяцев? — напрямик спросил он, с шумом ставя стакан на стойку.

— Слушай, Крис, — решил вступиться за приятеля Тимоти, — а ты случаем не завидуешь Поллаку? Может тебе давно не перепадало? А то все только знай и стоишь да стойку натираешь. А сегодня вообще мрачнее тучи. 

— О, если ему потребуется спустить пар, то я с удовольствием помогу, — ухмыльнулся Питер Хейл, который едва вошел в бар и отряхивал куртку от осевших на ней капель дождя.

— Фу, педик! — возмутился Поллак, недовольный подкатом к другому мужику.

Крис обычно, ничуть не меньше своего новоявленного защитника, бесился от подобных предложений Хейла, но сегодня ему захотелось пойти от противного. Потому что его откровенно задолбал этот озабоченный Поллак, который притаскивался сюда каждый вечер и во всех подробностях описывал свой сексуальный опыт. Самым отвратительным было даже не то, что слушателей у этого мудака хватало. Нет. Криса выбешивало то, что Поллак не гнушался пересказывать просмотренное им порно и сопутствующий процесс самоублажения. 

Конечно, все дело было в том, что свой бар он открыл в не самом приятном районе. Но в этой дыре у него хотя бы были клиенты, и Крис стабильно выходил в плюс по выручке. Потому приходилось мириться с местным контингентом. В том числе с Питером Хейлом, который был копом и часто провоцировал драки, бравируя своей ориентацией.

На самом деле Крис не особенно интересовался его личной жизнью, но этот голубок постоянно звал его на свидания, отпускал недвусмысленные намеки и… В общем, Крису искренне хотелось съездить ему по роже. Останавливало лишь то, что Хейл запрет его в обезьяннике, а в баре подменить его некому.

Но сегодняшний день буквально довел Арджента до ручки тупыми россказнями Поллака и жуткой ссорой с поставщиками, которые задерживали его алкоголь. Потому он решил пойти на сделку с дьяволом.

— И что, если я захочу спустить пар прямо сейчас, ты мне поможешь? — спросил Крис, обращаясь к Хейлу.

На его лице отразилось явное удивление, но он охотно ответил:

— Все, что пожелаешь, солнышко.

И ухмыльнулся этой своей до задницы раздражающей, самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Что пожелаю? — протянул Крис, небрежно бросая на стойку полотенце. — Джейми, подмени меня. И не заходи в помещение для персонала, — велел он официантке.

— Без проблем, босс, — отозвалась она, замерев с открывашкой в руках, которую едва поднесла к бутылке пива.

В баре воцарилась гробовая тишина, даже музыка, казалось, зазвучала тише. Все затаили дыхание, не веря в то, что Крис по доброй воле доверит свою задницу этому копу! Но тот не пошел на попятный, а выбрался из-за стойки и поплелся в сторону помещений для персонала, где был склад и прочая необходимая ерунда. Даже Питер Хейл все еще стоял и тупо смотрел в сторону удаляющегося Криса. Когда владелец бара скрылся за тяжелой деревянной дверью, то все взгляды устремились ко второму участнику этого интригующего события. Питер еще несколько мгновений изображал каменное изваяние, после чего встрепенулся и, расплывшись в улыбке, последовал за Крисом. На его лице читался триумф олимпийского чемпиона, который долгие годы преодолевал немыслимые препятствия, чтобы получить свою золотую медаль. Первое место. Задницу Арджента.

Когда он вошел в помещение для персонала, то Крис делал глубокий затяг, блаженно закрыв глаза. Кончик его сигареты полыхал красным, а из носа валил дым, как у разозленного дракона.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил Питер.

— Ты трепаться сюда пришел или исполнять мои желания, хренов джин? — спросил Крис, устремляя на него тяжелый взгляд.

— И чего ты хочешь? — уточнил Питер.

— Отсоси мне, — коротко решил Крис, делая очередную затяжку.

Он смотрел с вызовом, словно сомневался, что чертов Хейл сдержит слово. Но тот спокойно бросил к его ногам свою влажную куртку, чтобы колени не свело от бетонного пола, а затем опустился перед ним, взявшись за пряжку ремня.

— У меня раньше не было парней, так что не уверен, что встанет, — сказал Арджент, прижимаясь затылком к стене и таращась в потолок.

Ему казалось, что если он отдастся ощущениям и не будет смотреть на этого мужика, то, возможно, ему удастся расслабиться. Но дыхание все же нервно участилось, когда Питер снял с него джинсы и белье.

Крис сделал очередную затяжку, стараясь не смотреть вниз. Его вялый член не подавал никаких признаков возбуждения, даже от осторожных прикосновений. А затем Питер взял его в рот и начал сосать. Да так, словно его автомобиль застрял где-то в глуши без бензина, и единственный шанс выбраться оттуда — отлить из бака остановившейся и готовой оказать помощь машины. Только высасывал Питер не чертово топливо из бензобака, а мозги Криса. Иначе тот не мог объяснить, почему он уставился на чертового Хейла и не сводил глаз в того, как тот старательно вбирает в рот его член, как массирует его мошонку, как пошло постанывает от удовольствия.

Крис был готов побиться об заклад, что у Питера крепко стоит. От этих мыслей, ощущений и довольного вида Питера, что-то шевельнулось прямо в брюхе. И это что-то начало гореть и раскаленным металлом бежать по его крови, устремляясь прямо в член.

Когда у него встало, то Питер посмотрел ему в глаза с озорным победным блеском, а затем протолкнул головку глубже, вбирая член до упора. Крис издал вздох, похожий на блаженный стон, что лишь раззадорило Хейла. Тот начал чередовать ласки: то старательно вылизывал головку, тер ее о свое небо, брал за щеку, то пропускал в горло и устраивал марафон с глубоким проникновением. Вот только стоило ему почувствовать близкий оргазм Криса, как он тут же менял темп и сбивал ему весь настрой.

— Вот сволочь, — ухмыльнулся Крис, грубо хватая его за волосы и чуть оттягивая, чтобы Питер посмотрел ему в глаза. — Дай мне кончить, — приказал он.

К его удивлению, Питер послушался. Он вновь принялся глубоко насаживаться на его член, пропуская его прямо в горло. Сохраняя размеренный темп движения, который ускорил лишь после того, как почувствовал скорую разрядку Арджента. Крис глухо простонал, изливаясь ему в глотку. В голове все стало кристально чисто, как на странице альбомного листа. Но дыхание его было тяжелым, а на висках выступили капли пота.

— Ну что, теперь я заслужил нормальное свидание? Или мне стоит дождаться следующего раза, когда ты будешь не в духе? — ехидно спросил Питер.

— Отвали, Хейл, — беззлобно рыкнул Крис, торопливо натягивая хотя бы белье.

— Как что-нибудь выберешь — звони, — пошло ухмыльнулся тот и, поиграв бровями, вышел из служебного помещения.

— Вот же! — простонал Крис.

Потому что никто и никогда не делал ему такого минета. И даже если у него не возникнет желания сходить с Питером на свидание, то от такого рода утех отказаться явно будет не просто.


End file.
